


На моей совести

by Red_Sally



Series: Героям нельзя возвращаться с войны [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Women talking, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 00:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16377761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally
Summary: После событий “Эры Альтрона” Наташа собирается с силами, борется с собственным выбором и пытается поговорить с той, кто пугает ее сильнее всего: с Вандой Максимофф.





	На моей совести

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It's my own remorse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7870555) by [Aegir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aegir/pseuds/Aegir). 



> Перевод является второй частью серии

Когда с допросами покончено, Наташа позволяет Клинту увезти ее к себе домой, и Лора уговаривает ее остаться на неделю. Это кажется ей неправильным, и в конце концов она уезжает через шесть дней, потому что ее снова начинает душить зависть.  
Она терпеть не может собственную неблагодарность. Участь гостя в нормальной жизни - это больше того, чем она привыкла обладать. Но перерыв, который она взяла после проекта “Озарение”, стал серьезной ошибкой: единственное, чего не может позволить себе Черная Вдова, это время на раздумья.  
Через шесть дней она уже снова в Башне Старка, которую никто, кроме него, старательно не называет Башней Мстителей. Мария Хилл вводит ее в курс дел.  
Новостей о Брюсе нет. Тор вернулся в Англию. Ванда Максимофф поселилась на одном из этажей Башни, и Тони большую часть времени проводит зарывшись в лаборатории и пытаясь изобрести что-нибудь для защиты от неизвестной силы, которая позволяет Ванде проникать в чужие головы. Наташа представляет себе Тони, собирающего новый шлем из непроницаемого металла - и это невеселая картинка, потому что ей слишком сильно хочется, чтобы это было возможно. Безоговорочно гадко - но ей хочется, чтобы тогда в бою погибла Ванда, а не ее брат. Она лучше жила бы со знанием, что Пьетро может всадить ей нож в спину, а она и не заметит, - чем с пониманием того, что Ванда может забраться к ней в голову.  
Вижн тоже здесь, говорит ей Хилл.  
Наташа решает оставить Вижна Старку.

Вскоре Стив заходит к ней: такой же измотанный на вид, как она внутри.  
\- Друг из меня в последнее время не очень, - говорит он.  
\- Из меня тоже.  
Разумеется, Стив, чей мир рухнул дважды за два года, винит себя за то, что не поддерживал ее. Но когда тонешь сам, вряд ли поможешь выплыть другому.  
\- На тебя одного навалилось куда больше, Стив, - говорит она. - Окажи себе услугу, позвони Сэму.

*****

Через день Наташа слегка осматривается, потом расспрашивает ПЯТНИЦУ о резервах Башни. Спрашивать ее пока непросто: нелепо тосковать по ДЖАРВИСу, как по живому человеку, но она тоскует. Тони, должно быть, приходится куда хуже, но она слишком занята попытками не утонуть самой, чтобы пытаться удержать его на плаву. У него, в конце концов, есть Пеппер Поттс и полковник Роудс. И не секрет, что Пеппер заложила кое-какие проекты в Соковии.  
Наташа заваривает душистый чай в маленьких стаканчиках и вместе с ними отправляется к Ванде.

Ванда выглядит ужасно. У нее красные глаза с широкими темными кругами, особенно заметными на бледной коже. Наташе следовало бы чувствовать симпатию, но она чувствует главным образом страх, и мысль о том, что Ванда может учуять его, все только осложняет.  
\- Выпей это, - предлагает она деловым тоном, начисто лишенным напускной доброты.  
\- Зачем? - спрашивает Ванда.  
\- А зачем люди обычно пьют?  
\- Какое тебе дело? - у девочки боевой дух, это хорошо.  
\- Почему ты здесь? - отбивает Наташа. - Если бы ты в самом деле хотела умереть, ты уже убила бы себя. Но ты еще жива, так что можешь выпить чаю.  
Ванта так и делает. Наташа засчитывает это как победу.  
\- Я знаю, что Стив предложил тебе кое-что, - говорит она, когда чай заканчивается. - Предложил присоединиться к Мстителям.  
\- Бартон предложил первым.  
\- Детали, - говорит Наташа. - Я думаю, тебе стоит согласиться.  
\- Почему? - требовательно интересуется Ванда. - Зачем я тебе здесь? Я навредила тебе. Ты меня боишься.  
Лицо Черной Вдовы непроницаемо, но сейчас этот навык бесполезен.  
\- Прости, - говорит Ванда. - Прости, я не хотела… но я не умею это сдерживать.  
Наташе хотелось бы, чтобы Ванда ошибалась, но она в ужасе. Как сражаться с тем, кто читает твои мысли?  
Встречайся со страхом лицом к лицу. Всегда.  
\- Да, твои силы меня пугают. Поэтому мне хотелось бы, чтобы ты была здесь, на нашей стороне. И поэтому же я хочу помочь тебе.  
\- Сто шестьдесят один, - произносит Ванда, заставая Наташу врасплох.  
\- Что?  
\- Сто шестьдесят один. Столько людей погибли в Дурбане. Из-за меня. Меня лишили родителей, и я разрушала чужие семьи. Я даже не задумывалась. Почему вы просто не убили меня?  
\- Потому что ты сожалеешь об этом, - огрызается Наташа. Ей уже не хочется чувствовать симпатию и еще меньше хочется видеть саму себя в этом растерянном озлобленном ребенке.  
\- У тебя есть семья?  
\- Я выросла в приюте.  
\- Тогда ты не знаешь, каково потерять семью.  
\- Не так, как знаешь ты. Но…  
Этот ребенок должен быть на их стороне, им нужно это, потому что альтернативой будет убить ее, а Наташе так хочется перестать убивать.  
\- Был кое-кто. Мы росли вместе. Когда мы… Когда мы повзрослели… -   
Когда они закончили обучение. Когда обе прошли через тренировки. - Мы поклялись, что всегда будем сестрами. Мы не имели в виду семейную связь, но все равно были семьей.  
Они порезали руки и смешали кровь. Наталья до сих пор не знает, откуда у Елены возникла эта идея.  
\- Она не умерла. По крайней мере, судя по последнему, что я слышала. Но если мы встретимся снова, то наверняка как враги. Существует больше одного способа потерять кого-то. И я однажды устанавливала бомбу в больнице. Думаешь, только у тебя жизнь расписана красными чернилами?  
Ванда смотрит на нее во все глаза. Она такая юная, но Наташа не сомневается, что кошмаров у нее в голове хватило бы и кому-нибудь вдвое старше.  
Наконец, она говорит:  
\- Я не убила себя, потому что не заслуживаю покоя.  
\- Хорошо, - кивает Наташа. - Это уже причина жить.

*****

Клинт появляется через несколько дней, но только чтобы сообщить об отъезде.  
\- Надолго. Хочу спокойно петь Натаниэлю колыбельные, не отмываясь перед этим от крови.  
Он выглядит измотанным.  
\- Иногда я думаю, что это не дело - смешивать воспитание детей с моими занятиями.  
\- Раньше ты так не говорил.  
\- Ну, я был идиотом, когда начал это. Увлекся идеей, что могу очистить мир просто убив кого-то. Что я новый Робин Гуд. Что слетаю, убью кого-нибудь, о ком ничего не знаю, потому что Фьюри или Коулсон назвали его угрозой безопасности, а потом прилечу обратно, повожусь с детьми и засну спокойным сном. Это же дурдом. Я даже не видел, насколько это дурдом, пока не выяснилось, что я работаю на ГИДРу. На кучку комиксных злодеев, и это для них я убивал. Что я за пример для детей после этого?  
\- Сейчас ты Мститель.  
\- Это все равно убивает, Нат. Конечно, я наверняка вернусь, я это умею, и это пристойный ответ на вопрос “Чем ты занимался на работе, папочка?” Но мне нужен перерыв. Длинный перерыв.  
\- Хорошо, - говорит Наташа.  
Клинт криво улыбается ей.  
\- Не делай вид, что мы чужие.

*****

\- Весь мир винит твоего друга, - говорит Ванда. - За Дурбан. Я использовала его как оружие. А теперь он в бегах. Ты должна ненавидеть меня.  
Наташа вздрагивает от этих слов. Не потому что это какая-то новость, но слова попадают в цель.  
\- Ты не сделала ничего, что не делала бы я сама. Это главная проблема любого, из кого сделали оружие, это меняет взгляд на других людей. Особенно, если тобой занималась ГИДРА.  
\- Мы не знали, что это ГИДРА, когда подписались на это, - говорит Ванда, обнадеживающе вспыхивая гневом. - А когда поняли, бежать было поздно.  
\- Вступай в клуб. Нам нужны памятные значки для команды тех, кто не знал, что работает на ГИДРу.  
\- Мы хотели поступать правильно, помогать людям. А вместо этого мое порождение уничтожило мою родину. Я виновата. Во всем.  
\- Нет, остановись сейчас же. Дурбан - твоя вина. Создание Альтрона - нет. Шутки с сознанием Тони Старка были зря, но Старка никто не заставлял в ответ собирать робота-убийцу. Он уже работал над Альтроном, ты просто подтолкнула его к короткому пути. Вини себя в том, в чем действительно виновата. Взвалив на себя вину за то, чего не хотела и не могла предсказать, ты не поможешь ни себе, ни другим.  
С этим словами она уходит, не добавляя: “По крайней мере, тогда ты была врагом”. Потому что Брюс бежит не только из-за Дурбана. Оглядываясь назад, Наташа чувствует, как ее мутит от самой себя. Она умоляла Брюса довериться ей, говорила, что он ей нравится, потому что не любит драться, а потом предала его. Использовала его как оружие так же, как Ванда, так же, как Красная Комната пользовалась ею; и она даже не замечала, насколько это дико, насколько лживо звучали ее любовные клятвы, когда в конце концов она заставила Брюса превратиться в нечто, чем он быть не желал.  
Как это случилось?

*****

\- Я разбита, - говорит она Хилл, и произнести это трудно. Черную Вдову невозможно разбить. - Я думала, что можно вернуть долг. Смыть кровь с рук хотя бы отчасти. Но все это время я работала на ГИДРу. Еще один неверный выбор. Я уже не доверяла себе настолько, чтобы сделать верный, а потом началась реакция общества на слитые файлы, на мое прошлое. Я знала, что будет плохо. Но, похоже, переоценила свою толстокожесть. Я искала выход, но потом… - даже сейчас она не может правильно расставить точки в голове. - Может… вспомнив о Красной Комнате, я снова начала думать так, как меня учили там. Нам нужен был Большой Парень. Тогда было важно только это.  
\- Ну, ты облажалась, - говорит Хилл. Что хорошо в Марии - она не отступает от сути. - Ты задолжала Бэннеру гребаное пространное извинение, но ты же не собираешься залечь в нору, нет? Это не в твоем характере.  
\- Именно поэтому я - лучшее, что было у Красной Комнаты, - говорит Наташа, залпом выпив свой стакан. - Не знала, когда остановиться. И все еще не знаю.

*****

Ванде немного лучше.  
Пеппер подсказала несколько упражнений, которые позволяют ей лучше контролировать свой дар. Когда кто-то смотрит на изображение на карточке, а Ванда пробует закрыться от того, что он видит, либо сосредоточиться только на этом и ни на чем другом. Пеппер спрашивает, не хочет ли Нат поучаствовать, но для нее это чересчур.  
\- Я больше не буду, - говорит Ванда. - В смысле, лезть к тебе в голову. Обещаю.  
Наташа невысоко ценит обещания.  
\- Это извинение? - спрашивает она.  
\- Да. Да, мне правда очень жаль.  
\- Хорошо. Принято. Даже не думай о том, чтобы сделать это еще раз, но в каком-то смысле ты оказала мне услугу.  
\- Что? Как?  
\- Ты вернула мне воспоминания, которые я потеряла.  
Воспоминания стерли. Сразу после операции, думает она, хотя само стирание ей вспомнить не удается. Но нет никакого смысла оставлять ей знание, что ее стерилизовали насильно. Нелояльные Вдовы совершенно бесполезны. Так что ей стерли последние несколько недель, курс “переобучения”, после которого оставался только преданный оперативник. И никакого представления о том, что было отнято. До этой минуты.  
Теперь, когда шок от возвращения в те времена схлынул, она очень зла. По прошествии времени, с холодной головой, она может сказать, что отвращение к себе из-за того, что отметины Красной Комнаты навсегда останутся внутри ее тела, иррационально. Что бы она ни делала для них, она не просила и не заслуживала такого.  
И все равно ей это ненавистно. Еще она видит, как глупо было верить, что побег вдвоем с человеком, тоже погрязшим в ненависти к себе, может быть решением.  
Она - Мститель. Это осталось по-прежнему.  
\- Это были отвратительные воспоминания, - говорит она Ванде, - но мне лучше все-таки жить дальше, зная правду.

*****

Лора звонит, пытаясь уговорить ее приехать, рассказывает, что дети спрашивают, когда вернется тетя Нат.  
\- Скоро, - отвечает она Лоре.  
Она пока не готова, но непременно будет.


End file.
